Novovirus
by Ertal77
Summary: Traducción del primero de los "Sic Fics" de LittlePippin76 /u/1521669/LittlePippin76 , en el que se explora, de forma humorística, cómo reaccionan en el 221B de Baker Street ante diferentes enfermedades. Se puede leer de forma independiente.


**Traducción de _Novovirus_ de LittlePippin76 ( u/1521669/LittlePippin76), el primero de sus _Sic Fics_, una serie de relatos basados en diferentes enfermedades. Este primero se puede leer de forma independiente.**

**Autor: LittlePippin76**

**Rating: General**

**Temas: Amistad/ Humor**

**NOVOVIRUS**

Sherlock miró hacia la calle. Estaba tranquila y pacífica y en silencio. Siempre lo estaba a estas horas de la noche. Cogió el arco de su violín y empezó a tocar.

No estaba completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba tocando, cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio de John abrirse, y el sonido del propio John corriendo escaleras abajo. Un vistazo rápido al reloj le dijo que eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Estaba claro que había estado tocando demasiado rato y demasiado fuerte, y se preparó para la diatriba (bastante justificada) de John.

Su compañero apareció.

-Lo siento- dijo Sherlock-. Voy a…

John pasó a su lado corriendo, apartándole con un gesto.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas pero, cuando John cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a vomitar ruidosamente, la razón de su falta de educación quedó bastante patente.

Sherlock se preguntó qué debería hacer, pero entonces decidió que, como John ya estaba despierto, no le causaría ninguna molestia que continuara practicando, y había una frase particularmente intrincada que quería dominar.

Cinco minutos después, John emergió temblando. Se llenó un vaso de agua, se sentó en su sillón y miró a Sherlock, que había dejado de tocar el violín.

-Bueno, ha sido divertido.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

-Está todo en tu mente, John. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus funciones corporales más básicas.

-No está todo en mi mente. Es un virus, y está en mi intestino.

-Y ese pequeño, microscópico virus te tiene entre la espada y la pared. Te lo digo yo, puedes dominarlo.

-Bien. Gracias por el consejo-. John bebió un sorbo de agua.

Sherlock le miró con compasión.

-¿Te cuento la historia del primer caso en el que trabajé con Lestrade?

-¿Por qué?

-Para ayudarte a distraer tu mente del virus que te está obligando a vomitar.

-Así que admites que puedes ser más irritante que el virus que ahora mismo me está irritando el sistema digestivo.

-Si lo quieres poner de esa forma, sí. Aunque yo sugeriría que puedo inspirar a tu mente hasta el punto de que la funcionalidad de tu cerebro se entregue fervientemente a esa tarea, y así no será capaz de hacerte sentir enfermo.

-Bueno, el virus lleva ventaja, así que dame un momentito.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y Sherlock se vio obligado a entretenerse solo durante unos minutos más.

John volvió y se sentó de nuevo. Se abrazó al cojín con la bandera británica y sorbió la nariz.

-Vale. Venga, entonces. Distráeme.

-¿Seguro que estás preparado?

-Tan preparado como puedo estar.

-Vale. Espera, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que yo coja el virus?

-Casi seguro que sí, ya que hoy te has comido la mitad de mi cena de mi plato y con mi tenedor. Oh, demonios, espera un minuto…-. John no se movió más que para respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces y tras un minuto empezó a parecer menos verde-. Bien. Lo siento. Además, si lo coges, seguro que puedes vencerlo con el poder de tu mente.

-Bastante correcto. Solo quería saber si necesito reservar capacidad mental para esa tarea.

-Mira, si lo coges, lo coges.

-Bueno, pues entonces no lo cojo. Mi mente está por encima de esas cosas. Vale, entonces, ponte cómodo, por favor, relájate y concédeme toda tu atención.

John se puso cómodo y cerró los ojos.

-Bien- dijo Sherlock-. Era una noche oscura y tormentosa…

John rompió a reír.

-¿Qué era qué?

-¡Era una noche oscura y tormentosa!

-¿Qué, en serio?

-Vale, era a media tarde y chispeaba de esa manera que ni es lluvia ni deja de serlo, pero estaba haciendo eso que tú haces.

-¿Qué es eso que hago? ¿Mentir descaradamente?

-Le estaba dando a la historia un poco de color local.

-¿Crees que yo hago eso? ¡Gracias!

-No he dicho que lo apruebe. Es solo que tu cerebro claramente lo necesita para conectar con la historia.

-Eso de la "noche oscura y tormentosa" es un cliché. Es casi tan malo como lo de "se oyó un tiro". Yo no hago eso.

-Al menos yo sé deletrear.

-Yo soy capaz de proyectar vómito encima de ti si me das medio minuto.

-Vale, empezaré otra vez. Era una tarde de llovizna, hace seis años en junio ya.

-¿Es un poema?

-Si lo quieres en pentámetros yámbicos, estoy seguro de que lo puedo arreglar.

-Perdona. Ya me callo. Espera, no…-. Se echó de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió temblaba ligeramente, cogió la manta del respaldo de su silla y se envolvió en ella. Miró tristemente a Sherlock.

-No tienes frío. Es solo tu mente diciéndote que tienes frío- le dijo Sherlock.

John murmuró una maldición que le salió del alma.

-A la señora Hudson no le gusta ese tipo de lenguaje.

-La señora Hudson no está aquí. Mira, si vas a hablar, habla. Yo me voy a quedar sentado aquí lloriqueando un poco-. Se giró a medias hasta quedar hecho un ovillo en su sillón.

-Vale. Era una fresca tarde de junio y yo había recibido una llamada de un tal Detective Inspector Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Conocía el trabajo de Lestrade, ya que llevaba cierto tiempo observándole con interés. Es verdad que su trabajo era basto y normalmente carecía de cualquier cosa parecida al pensamiento original, pero creí que mostraba potencial. No era tan bobo como algunos de los otros de su profesión y status, y me había tomado el tiempo de observarle y, cuando había sido necesario, le había animado a mejorar.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste.

-Pensaba que te habías dormido.

-Pues no. Así que acosabas a Lestrade y le decías con regularidad qué era lo que hacía mal.

-Eso no es lo que he dicho.

-Sí que lo es.

-Bien. Está claro que estás demasiado débil para pensar con claridad.

-Mmmm.

-De cualquier forma, me había puesto en contacto con Lestrade para proporcionarle algunos indicios cuando lo veía conveniente, y de repente, sin que viniera a cuento, me llamó y me pidió que me reuniera con él en las parcelas Ridgewood. ¿Conoces esas parcelas?

-Si te digo que no, ¿las vas a describir con todo detalle?

-¡Sí, claro que sí!

-Entonces sí, las conozco.

-Bueno, pues me encontré con Lestrade en la parte más baja de la zona, bastante cerca de la acequia que corre a lo largo de ella. ¿Conoces la acequia?

-Íntimamente.

-Bien. Se puso frente a mi y me dijo directamente: "Supongo que sabe por qué le he pedido que viniera, señor Holmes", y yo le dije que, efectivamente, sabía por qué me había llamado. "Bueno, eso hace las cosas más fáciles. ¿Recuerda ese cadáver de la fábrica, la semana pasada? ¿Ese acerca del cual usted me escribió y me dijo que era, sin asomo de duda, un suicidio?". Afirmé que sí lo recordaba. "Pues ese suicida va y ha asesinado a otra persona". ¡Te puedes imaginar lo sorprendido que estaba yo, John! ¡Un suicida en serie! Jamás se ha oído algo así y, desde luego, es imposible. ¿Estás todavía despierto?

-Mmmm. Suicida en serie, uno más del montón, aburrido.

-Veo que el delirio se va asentando.

-Divertido. Por favor, dime cómo probaste que era un asesinato.

-Bueno, Lestrade me llevó a la acequia, donde observé un cadáver que yacía boca abajo en el fondo, en el agua. El tiempo había sido inusualmente húmedo durante varios días, y había cerca de treinta centímetros de agua sucia. Pude notar, por la hinchazón, sin mencionar la cantidad de interés que la fauna local había tomado en el cadáver, que llevaba allí aproximadamente… ¡Dónde vas! ¡Ejerce tu control, John! Eres un médico del ejército, no eres tan aprensivo como para… ¡oh, da igual, ve y vomita hasta sacar las tripas si quieres, mira si me importa!

Sherlock volvió a su violín durante un rato, tocando una melodía oscura y melancólica con expresión enfurruñada.

Después de diez minutos, se planteó enviar un equipo de rescate a buscar a John. Abandonó la idea cuando decidió que no quería entrar en el baño en persona, y no estaba seguro de que la señora Hudson fuera muy comprensiva si la despertaban a altas horas de la madrugada porque un casi cuarentón tuviese un virus.

Desde luego, tendría ingentes cantidades de simpatía por John, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente, John emergió unos minutos más tarde. Se tambaleó por la habitación, agarró la manta a su paso, y cayó en el sofá temblando y sorbiendo por la nariz.

-¡Creo que me voy a morir!- gimoteó.

-Oh, sin duda. Casi todo el mundo lo hace en un momento u otro, pero no creo que te mueras esta noche.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres un poco más de agua?

-Sí, por favor.

-Bueno, tu vaso está justo ahí, sobre la mesa. Ya que estás pon la tetera al fuego, ¿quieres? Ahora, ¿por dónde iba? Oh, sí, el cadáver… bueno, me saltaré la descripción y solo te haré saber que era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, llevaba allí dos días, y tenía la tarjeta de visita del hombre que se había suicidado la semana anterior.

-¿Entonces qué era?

-¿Qué era qué?

-¿La tarjeta de visita?

-Era una tarjeta de visita. De un negocio. Una tarjeta que das cuando visitas a alguien, o cuando te lo presentan por primera vez, para que tengan todos tus datos de forma adecuada.

-Oh. Literalmente una tarjeta de visita.

-Sí, ¿a qué pensabas que me refería?

-Como una marca de un asesino en serie. Sabes, cuando dejan algo como una rosa roja en cada víctima para demostrar que han sido ellos quien la han asesinado.

-¿Una rosa roja? ¿Por qué iba nadie a hacer eso? ¡Qué idea tan estúpida!

-Vale, lo que sea, acaba de una vez la historia para que pueda ir y morirme en algún rincón.

-¡No te vas a morir, John! Está todo en la mente, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Puedes controlarte, tú _puedes_!

-Bien, lo que sea, pero sigue. Parcelas, acequia, agua, cuerpo podrido, tarjeta de visita. Adelante-. Tras unos momentos de silencio, abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón mirando fijamente algo de la otra punta de la habitación. Su mano estaba sobre su boca como si estuviera oliendo algo en sus nudillos. Estaba pálido. O, tratándose de Sherlock, estaba aun más pálido.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock tragó saliva.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-. Tragó saliva otra vez-. Estoy bien.

-Pareces un poco mareado. ¿Quieres que te distraiga explicándote la primera vez que tuve que amputar el brazo de alguien, después de un incidente en una mina en el calor de…?

Sherlock soltó su violín en el sillón de enfrente mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡Está todo en tu mente, Sherlock! ¡Ejerce el control sobre tus funciones básicas!- le gritó John con una sonrisa ligeramente engreída.

Decidió que ya se sentía mucho mejor.


End file.
